


Collecting

by SmutHorn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deals, Dubious Consent, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lube is love, M/M, More dubious consent and less rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson did a lot of stupid things in his life, he could admit that. The stupidest though would have to be agreeing to owing Death stroke a favor. In his defense though, the children were about to die and he couldn't save them on his own. The assassin had been there and agreed for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson did a lot of stupid things in his life, he could admit that. The stupidest though would have to be agreeing to owing Death stroke a favor. In his defense though, the children were about to die and he couldn't save them on his own. The assassin had been there and agreed for a price. 

However that price was something even Nightwing, first protege of batman hadn't thought of.

Dick had just gotten off his shift at the station and was walking to his bike and frowned, seeing someone leaning against his bike. It was too dark out to tell who it was though. Cautiously he moved closer, body tense and ready to spring into action if the need arose.

“Relax Grayson. Or don't, we both know how I can be.” Said the person in a husky voice and a laugh.

Dick frowned and stopped, crossing his arms. “What are you doing here, Slade?” He asked, fists clenching.

“I came to collect.” Said the older man, pushing off the hero's bike. “You owe me and I know what I want.”

“I owe you a favor. Not anything else.” He said, not liking the mercs tone.

“Actually, last we met, I said you owe me.” He said, stepping closer and grinned.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Can we do this later? I just off a long shift and all I want to do is sleep.” He said, walking past him, just wanting to go home.

“I want to come with you.” He said, stepping up behind him.

“What!?” Dick said turning and had to take a step back because of how close the older man was.

“I said I want to come with you.”

“W-why?” He swallowed, nervous. Sure they knew each others identities, but being in the other's home was different.

“What you owe me. What I want. Is you.” Deathstroke said evenly, staring at him. “I want to see just how flexible you are.” he smirked, stepping closer.

Dick blushed and clenched his fists and pushed the man back. “Don't make fun of me!” He snapped. It'd been awhile since he got a comment like that, but it still wasn't appreciated.

“Its not a joke.” The man said with a slight frown, stepping closer. “We made a deal Grayson. I intend to collect.”

Dick swallowed, looking at him. “And if I refuse?” He asked, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“You won't.” Slade said. “Once nightwing makes a deal he never back down. Everyone knows that.” 

Dick swallowed again. “What is it you want from me?” He asked.

“I haven't decided yet.” The man grinned, running a barely there hand up Dick's arm making the young man shiver. “I promise I'll let you sleep first though.” He said. “I'll even stay on your couch while you do it.”

Dick shifted and looked away, thinking. It could turn out really bad, but at the same time, Slade was right. He did make a deal. “How do I know you won't try to kill me?”

“Because I give you my word.” He said. “I will not try to kill you until I am done with you.”  
Dick sighed and rubbed his neck. “Fine, follow me.”

“No.” Slade said.

“Then how will you get to my place?” Dick asked confused.

“I’m going to ride with you.” 

Dick gave him a weird look. “Really?”

“Yes.”

police officer sighed. “Whatever, I just want my sleep.” He said, going to his bike.

“And you will get it.” Slade said, sliding on behind him, pressing his hips flush against Dick's ass and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

Dick blushed and straightened, swallowing thickly. “Um, can you give me a little room?”

“I don't want to fall off though.” Slade said huskily in his ear, running a hand down Dicks stomach. 

He blushed harder and closed his eyes tight, trying to calm down. Slade was just screwing with him. He knew that, but it didn't stop his cock from reacting. 

Dick quickly grabbed Slade's hand before the man could tell and moved it up. “Quit trying to distract me or I'll crash on purpose.”

“Feisty.” The man chuckled and did as told. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Slade had stayed on Dickson couch, flipping through the channels on the TV while Dick slept. The younger man really had looked exhausted and what he had planned would only make that worse. Around the four hour mark, Slade went to rummage the kitchen and was disappointed in what he saw.

Even the mercenary himself had a better stock on food than the young man. “No wonder he's so damn skinny.” he huffed, looking towards the bedroom door. 

Slade walked over, slowly opening the door and peeking in. He smirked seeing him still asleep and moved closer. Slade wanted to see what his sleeping face looked like.

Dick looked peaceful and even a little younger, as he slept soundly, even with someone who does tried to kill him multiple times so close.

The villain reached out slowly, brushing his thumb over the man's plump lower lip before moving to cover the youngers mouth with his own.

Dicks eyes shot open and he woke with a start, trying to push Slade away, who let him. “what the hell!?” he shouted, covering his mouth. “what are you doing Slade?”

The older man shrugged a smirk playing on his lips. “I was kissing you.”

“kiss- why!?” he asked, blushing furiously.

“we did make a deal.” slade said like it was obvious.

“....you said you'd let me sleep.” he said, blushing more and shifting.

“and I did.” Slade nodded. “I let you sleep four hours and you can sleep more after I'm done. I'm bored.”

Dick looked at him and huffed, running a hand through his hair. “You're a child.”

Slade rolled his eyes, leaning in, gazing into his blue eyes. He loved seeing those pretty blues. “Now, you can either cooperate, or I can tie you up.”

“I really don't have a choice.” he asked.

“your choice is don't fight or be tied up.” slade said, kissing him again, harder this time, holding his face.

Dick struggled a bit at first, more startled by the sudden kiss than anything. He quickly relaxed, letting Slade kiss him though. It should have repulsed him, but it didn't.

Slade growled into the kiss, getting passed the other man was just...sitting there. He wasn't kissing back or anything. The assassin bit down hard on Dick's lip as he growled again.

Dick yelped and jersey back, tasting blood on his lips. “what the-”

“You weren't kissing back.” He said, frowning.

“I didn't know you wanted me to!” Dick huffed.

“when someone kisses you, you kiss back.” Slade said, looking at him, pressing his thumb against Dick's lips. “I bit too hard.” he said, like he was sorry.

Dick hesitated before slipping his tongue out, licking the man's thumb.

Slade's eyes widened and he let out a groan, moving his hand to grab the back of the gymnasts head and pulled him forward, crushing their mouths together and slipping his tongue inside.

Dick kissed him back, giving a soft whine, pressing his tongue against the older man's and pressed closer.

Slade grinned into the kiss, sucking on his tongue and running a hand under his shirt, feeling at his chest and back.

Dick shivered against his touch. Never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined this. And oh had Dick had some fantasies about the older man. Albeit when he was younger. He hasn't thought about them in a long time. “Slade….” He breathed. 

“Don't talk.” The older man said, pushing him back on the bed and hovered over him and pulled Dicks shirt off. “Such a nice body….almost too skinny though.” He said, leaning down to kiss his chest.

Dick shivered again, arching into the touch, letting out a shaky breath.

Slade pinched at his nipples, growling as he kissed down his stomach and grinned. ‘You're hard.” 

“Slade….” He said again.

The man growled and sat up, grabbing his jaw. “I told you not to talk. Do it again and I'll gag and tie you up.” He said. “This is me, taking what I want. You don't get to talk.”

Dick whined and looked at him, a frown on his lips.

“Do you understand?”

The gymnast nodded, setting his jaw.

“Good boy.” Slade said, letting his jaw go and moving down his body again, biting at his stomach. “If the bat could see you now.” He laughed, yanking the mans sleep pants down.

Dick set his jaw again, really not wanting to think about that.

“Hands and knees.” He said, tapping his hip.

The younger frowned and moved, doing as the merc said. He knew what this was, but he also thought the merc was egotistical enough to want Dick to talk or even praise what the man was doing. He was sure he'd have to be gagged though. Dick was kind of a talker in bed.

Slade hummed at the sight. Nightwing, former and original Robin, naked and presenting his ass. It was truly beautiful. He hummed, running his hips and kissed up his back to his shoulder blades. “Where do you keep your lube?” He asked. “I know you have some, wonder boy.” 

When Dick didn't answer he growled and slapped Dick's ass. “I asked you a question, answer me.”

Dick yelped and groaned, arching his back at the slap. “You told me not to talk.” He said.

“Don't be cute.” Slade said, grabbing his hair and tugging. “I asked a question and expect an answer.”

He hissed and licked his lips, “Top drawer bedside table.”

Slade let go of his hair and went to get it, taking out the small tube and came back over, getting on the bed and popping the top. 

Dick tried to stay still, shivering when cold slick fingers touched his hole, circling it and pressing in. “Ah…” He groaned, gripping the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's going to be more


	3. Chapter 3

Slade took his time opening the man under him. Mapping out his inner walls, copying it to his memory. He had no idea when he'd get to do this again, if ever. And Slade wanted to remember, wanted Dick to remember his touch.

He smirked, leaning over his shoulder, nibbling at the skin where it met his neck. “You make such pretty sounds pretty bird.” He rasped, adding a second finger into him.

Dick took in a sharp breath and his cock twitched. It'd been so long since he'd been called that and Slade's fingers were sin. The gymnast was sure he could cum just from the touched and words combined. He panted, pressing his face to the bed and moaned loudly, body shaking.

The merc grinned, watching him, trailing his free hand up and down his side. “Just think, if you would have joined me….we could have done this /much/ sooner.”

Dick flinched and snapped up, twisting and tried to elbow Slade in the face, wincing when his fingers left his hole abruptly.

The older man quickly caught the elbow, he'd honestly been expecting it, holding it tight before holding it to the bed, bending Dick in an awkward position. The boys legs bent at the knee, facing the widow, while dicks back was mostly flush against the bed, arm held above his head.

Dick snarled and tried to jerk up but Slade caught him by the throat. The older man didn't squeeze or try to harm him, just put pressure, a warning of what Slade could do. “I'm /nothing/ like you.”

Slade frowned and huffed, leaning down to kiss him. “That's why I wanted you.” He said, nipping his lips. “You were different.” He said and smirked. “Now….has the fight gone out of you? Its quite hard to take you serious when your hole is so wet and begging to be filled.”

Dick blushed and tried to cover himself more, looking away. “Just get on with it so my debt can be paid.” He said, clenching his jaw. He couldn't be honest because this should never have happened. Dick can't ask him to keep going because he likes it. He wants more than just what Slade is giving him.

He hummed and moved, letting the younger relax his legs before Slade filled his home again, slowly moving them in and out, barely there touches to his prostate.

Dick arched his back, grabbing at the sheets and whined angrily. God damn it why did he have to tease!?

Slade hummed, smirking. “I like that I can see your expressions as I defile you, Grayson.”

Dick huffed, rolling his eyes, said eyes trailing down Slade's body, groaning when he saw the size of his cock. He couldn't /wait/ to have it in him. Long and thick and with the older mans experience. Dick moaned, closing his eyes.

The villain grinned, adding more lube before slipping in a third finger. “Tell me. Am I your first man to be down here?”

Dick blinked open his eyes and groaned. “No.” He said, honestly.

“Tell me who else.” He said.

Dick blushed and bit his lip. He didn't want too.

“Tell me, or I won't let you cum tonight.”

Dick growled, throwing an arm over his face. “No one in a long time….”

“That's not what I asked.”

He huffed, licking his lips and rocked his hips. “Arsenal, um….one of the lanterns, hood, before he...fuck.” Dick swallowed, slade finally hitting that spot inside him.

“Anyone else?” Slade asked.

“Midnighter and my college roommate.” Dick panted, full body blush, embarrassed about giving his list.

“Thats all the men the men you had sex with?” He asked, working his fingers. 

“All the ones I bottomed for.” He moaned, leaning his head back and panting. 

Slade gave a thoughtful hum and slid his fingers out and stepped back, taking his clothes off.

Dick groaned, feeling empty without the fingers, and he shouldn't even be, they weren't in him that long.

“Patience, Grayson.” Slade said, rolling a condom on and applying more lube to his cock. “I know you don't have much.” The older man teased, grabbing Dick's legs and pulled him closer, spreading them.

Dick bit his lip, looking up at the older man, mapping out his face, mouth falling open as he felt the assassins cock pushing in, opening him up. “Ah…” He moaned and smiled. It felt amazing.

Slade hummed, running a hand up his side. “That's it...being so good for me now.” Slade said, gripping his legs again and started thrusting quickly, not giving Dick time to adjust.

“Shit!” He gasped, digging his fingers into the bedding. It hurt a bit, but the pleasure greatly outweighed the pain. “Oh...fuck…” He groaned.

Slade huffed, putting Dick's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to thrust deeper and kiss him, sucking on the younger's tongue.

Dick whimpered into his mouth, pulling at the bedding, cursing in his mind. Yes he would enjoy it, he liked to bottom, but Dick never imagined liking it /this/ much.

Slade grinned and fucked him harder, moving his hands from Dicks legs to his ass, holding the cheeks open while he fucked him. “Sing for me, pretty bird.” He panted.

Dick tossed his head back, moaning loudly and groaned, slade had him practically bent in half. “Fuck….fuck!” He gasped.

“That's it, let go, feel me.” Slade growled, fucking him harder.

Dick gasped hard and came over his chest, whole body shaking. “Ah….fuck, don't stop.” He said as Slade continued to fuck him. The hero didn't think he'd ever had an orgasm like that.

“Didn't plan on it.” Slade said, kissing him again, snapping his hips, chasing his own orgasm. He broke the kiss and bit into Dick's shoulder as he came, pulling out and slipping off the condom, painting Dick's body. Essentially claiming the boy as his.

Dick hissed in pain and came again when he was bit. That was new, and oh so good. “Shit…” He panted, stretching out his legs and running his hands through his hair. “That was…”

“Exactly what I wanted.” Slade smirked, standing and looking over his handy work.

“Mhm….” Dick said, sitting up.

The mercenary nodded, and grabbed his arm, throwing him over his shoulder.

“What the hell!?” He yelled, struggling, but the man's advanced strength was no match. 

“Relax Grayson, putting you in the shower. Can't have you using my DNA for anything.” He said.

Dick calmed a bit, but only once they were in the bathroom. “Christ, can't you just me normal and tell me to shower?”

“Now what fun is that?” He smirked, depositing Dick in the tub and turned on the water. “Now wash yourself clean.” Slade said before leaving.

Dick rolled his eyes and showered, coming out to see his sheets had been changed and Slade Wilson gone. He huffed in what should have been relief, but Dick was already thinking of what other deals he could make. All to have his hands on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took way longer than I wanted to to write.... BUT there it is guys! Tell me what you think and if you want more Dick/Slade


End file.
